This invention relates to a machine and a method for making liquid and/or semi-liquid products such as hot beverages and ice cream based on a hot beverage.
Shops in this trade normally have machines for making hot beverages (by extraction/infusion) such as, for example, coffee, cappuccino, etc. and machines for making cold products (ice cream).
It should therefore be noted that in order to be able to offer their customers both hot beverages (obtained by extraction/infusion) and ice cream products, the shopkeepers need several different machines, which occupy a large amount of floor space and which periodically require maintenance and cleaning.
Thus, a need which is felt particularly strongly by operators in the trade is that of having a machine for making liquid and semi-liquid products and which is capable of making both hot beverages and liquid and/or semi-liquid ice cream products.